1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a virtual process manager and more particularly, to a virtual process manager configured to download a virtualized application file from a remote server and execute the downloaded file.
2. Description of the Related Art
A virtual application is a virtual machine image pre-configured with all of the files, registry data, settings, components, runtimes, and other dependencies required for a specific application to execute immediately and without installation on a host computing device. The virtual application is partially isolated from other applications implemented on a host computing device and partially isolated from an underlying host operating system installed and executing on the host computing device. The virtual application is encapsulated from the host operating system by a virtual runtime environment, which includes a virtual operating system, that receives operations performed by the virtualized application and redirects them to one or more virtualized locations (e.g., a virtual filesystem, virtual registry, and the like).
Thus, the virtual application may be conceptualized as including two components: a virtualization runtime and a virtual application configuration. The virtualization runtime implements the virtual runtime environment, which implements various operating system application programming interfaces (“APIs”) in such a way that allows the executing virtual application to access and interact with items that may not be present on the host computer. The virtual application configuration includes data necessary to implement the virtual application within the virtualization runtime.
The virtual application is stored in and implemented by one or more data files and/or executable files. Depending upon the implementation details, the one or more data files and/or executable files storing and implementing the virtual application may include blocks of data corresponding to each application file of a natively installed version of the application. Herein, these blocks of data will be referred to as “virtual application files.” The one or more data files and/or executable files storing and implementing the virtual application also include configuration information. When the virtual application is executed, the configuration information is used to configure the virtual operating system to execute the virtual application. For example, the configuration information may contain information related to the virtual application files, virtual registry entries, environment variables, services, and the like. The virtual operating system is configured to communicate with the host operating system as required to execute the virtual application on the host computing device.
A download manager is a computer program that downloads files from a web server over the Internet. The download manager is separate from a web browser, which is used to navigate to a web page displaying a link to a file stored on the server. When the user clicks on the link to the file, the download manager is launched and manages the download.
Conventional download managers require user interaction and an application installation process. For example, download managers typically require a user to select a storage location on the user's computer into which the file will be downloaded. Then, after the file is downloaded, the download manager typically launches the installation process or the user executes the file separately. Alternatively, a dialog box may ask the user if the user wants to install an application implemented by the downloaded file and/or execute the file. Often, when the user indicates the user wants to execute the application, an installer is launched that installs the application. The installation process often requires additional user interactions, and may be very time consuming, require special permissions to perform the installation, and perform potentially undesirable modifications to the user's computing device. When the installer is finished, the installer may execute the downloaded (and installed) file. However, the user is typically queried a second time as to whether the user would like to execute the file.
Thus, prior art download managers require user interaction after a file is selected for download. Therefore, using conventional download managers is time consuming and requires substantial user interaction. Further, because the user must respond to the questions presented by the download manager, the user must monitor at least a portion of the file transfer.
A need exists for a virtual process manager configured to download and execute a virtual application while requiring less user interaction than prior art download managers. A further need exists for a virtual process manager that more quickly executes virtualized application files stored on a remote server particularly in view of the fact that a virtualized application file need not be installed on the user's computer to execute thereon. A method of launching applications stored on a remote server is also desirable. The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.